My life has been war
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: The Mutant war has been over for a wile. I was an X-Men, now a SHIELD agent and newest avenger. Loki is here, good guy now. Also i'm immortal, kinda. Things from my past are coming, I don't know who my parents are, though I have an idea of who my father is. Summary sucks, story will be better. Clintasha Pepper/Tony Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New story, it's not a crossover, will have the appearance of one specific X-Men several times and the mention of him. This is a Loki/OC story so should be interesting, I don't own Marvel. Warning swearing.**

**POV-Loki**

I was sitting in the living room in my own chair, it was incredibly hot being mid 'summer'. I returned to earth approximately 1 month ago, 2 months after my attempted invasion. It was found by my 'father' that I was not in control of my actions much like Barton wasn't in control of his. I looked around the room, Stark and Banner were discussing science, my 'brother' and Captain Rogers were discussing some sport they enjoyed. Barton and Natasha were discussing their hatred of the weather.

"Clint it's too fucking hot." "Tasha it's not that hot."

"Clint i'm russian. From russia, i like the cold not the heat. Heat sucks."

I'm an immortal god, temperatures do not matter to me. The woman Pepper walked in

"Excuse me Director Fury is coming with some big news." She walked over to Tony sitting next to him joining his conversation. The elevator doors opened Director Fury walked in following him was a woman with sandy blonde hair she was short my guess was 5'3. I could tell from here that her eyes were a dark green. She was wearing dark jeans, black knee high heels and a black halter top. Natasha walked up to her and gave her a HUG, was that a hug?

Natasha turned around. Fury said "Ladies and Gentlemen I want you to meet Jocelyn, age 22. Sort of. She is the 3erd best Agent at SHIELD and the newest member of the Avengers Initiative."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I stepped out of the way revealing bags then I said "Hi there. Nice to meet you. Don't worry I'm not usually happy Fury made me be this way so I would make a good impression. I hate almost everything. And now you're looking at me like i'm crazy. That's okay, I kinda am." I pulled my bags into the room and sat on one. Natasha looked at them "So Director Fury is leaving cause he doesn't like you guys, Jocelyn is a mutant with some strange abilities" She turned to me. I brushed my shoulder length hair out of my face "I have fast healing. I am a hairline away from being as good as Natasha at ninja stuff. I am excellent at knives. Also these." I clenched my fist two very large claws shot out of the knuckles of my pointer and ring finger. They gasped, I laughed fury left "Yes, two 8 inch claws extend from these two knuckles and like the rest of my bones is coated in adamantium. I also have superhuman strength, reflexes, balance, agility and endurance. I am essentially indestructible."

Banner walked over to me "I have heard of two other mutants with a similar mutation and bone situation. Logan/ wolverine and Laura Kinney/ X-23. Any relation? I know that x-23 is a clone of Wolverine. Are you just someone with the mutation and unfortunate bone situation?"

I raised my eyebrow "Well don't you know just about everything? I would have no idea of my relation to them because I don't remember my childhood but I know I spent my teen years and after treaking around looking like I know what the hell i'm doing."

Clint looked up at me " So how old are you anyway?" I hit him upside of the head.

Tony put on his smirk "Wait there is a possibility you are older than capsicle?"

I nodded. Then Steve asked "Wait how is that possible?"

I answered "I have nightmares about being a little girl during the war of 1812, I think I am older then I look." The others laughed. I took the time to scan the room, okay avengers and Loki.

"Loki? Oops that thought became words. Why are you here?"

"I was found not in control of my actions when I attempted invasion of your world." I nodded, I had seen things like it in the late 70's.

"So where will I stay?" A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked up to me

"Hi I am Pepper Potts so lets get your things and go to your new floor, 3 bedrooms, 2 and a half bath, a living room and kitchen. The master bedroom has it's own bathroom and walk in closet. It is floor 93 right under Loki's and right above Steve's. Come on." I followed her to the elevator.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Loki**

"Is it not strange that she is quite possibly 200 years old?" I asked. Barton looked at me.

"You are what thousands of years old and immortal, she is also immortal. Well kinda I mean virtually indestructible and looking the same forever is kinda immortality right?" I nodded.

"I am the same way, not indestructible. So is Thor." Bruce looked up.

"How extensive is her healing abilities the woman is about 200 years old. Could she cure cancer, AIDS, alzheimer's? Can I run tests." Natasha glared at him.

"Banner, she does not like having tests ran on her because she is a victim of mutant experimentation." I tilted my head.

"What is this Mutant experimentation." Barton looked at me his eyes filled with sadness.

"It's when screwed up people think mutants are less them then when really they are Homo Superior, they try different things on them things humans would not survive." Steve looked at us.

"I have fast healing. Is it the same as hers?" Natasha looked at him.

"No she has like really fast healing, she was once shot point blank in the head, 2 minutes later she was running around killing the guy." I looked at her.

"I have little experience with guns, but I think that is quite a feat." She nodded then looked towards the elevator. Pulling out her gun "Jocelyn is coming, i'll show you." She walked up to the elevator, the doors opened. Jocelyn walked out.

Natasha aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

BANG! Jocelyn fell to the floor. The rest of them screamed especially Pepper she then said

"Tasha we don't shoot friends?!" "Pepper look at her the bullet didn't even penetrate, flesh wound she's unconscious because of the impact and get out of the way because she will stab something. Don't let it be you." Pepper ran over to Tony "So this is what my day includes now Tasha shooting the new kid." I looked at her.

"She is stirring." Jocelyn jumped up claws out, stabbing the wall. She then walked over to Natasha "Tasha why did you shoot me? That hurt." I laughed.

"I wanted to prove to them that you're mutation is very astonishing and way more awesome than theirs."

"Okay that is a perfectly good reason to shoot me in the head." She said that stoic. Amazing.

She walked over and sat next to me. "So you tried to take over the world?"

I nodded then said "Apparently I thought I could enslave the humans."

"I met a guy who tried doing that, it was a battle of years, it was harder to get him then it was for them to get you." I nodded

"Who?" Steve asked, "I was asleep"

"Well it was a long pending war the bad guy Magneto he called himself, had an army of mutants called the brotherhood, they thought the humans were an insignificant race, thought mutants were the next step in evolution." I was listening intently to her story along with the others in the room. "They recruited, killed politicians against mutants, even noe Mutants hide, we are not accepted into the world. It was like the gay community, we always tried hiding, one day we stopped hiding, then it all started we were killed, experimented on, this was in the 50's the big war was in the 70's. The JFK assassination, is often speculated to have mutant involvement. Never proven, of course. After all kinds of rallies against mutants, in the 70's a 'cure' was invented. To cure the mutant disease, this caused all kinds of issues and the impending war on humanity started, we won. Mutants still aren't accepted. That is the short version. I was always prejudiced for being what I was.

_She is like me not accepted, has no family._

_She seems so happy, it's obviously a mask a lie._

_I am the god of Lie's_

Her phone rang, she picked up

"Hello? Who is this. Okay thank you for tat. Don't know who you are but you seem suspicious. Hanging up now."

She set her phone down. Then walked over to the wall and punched it.

**Okay that kinda sucked, but I think starting it off is hard anyway. So I guess the X-Men movie plotline will be mentioned as her past. But. who am I kidding this is a crossover. So this was basically a description of her. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Dinner Time

**Second Chapter last one not that great. We are gonna get to know Jocelyn a bit better in this one, also Loki. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

"Okay everyone, ordering Pizza for dinner, should be here soon." Pepper yelled at the room. A series of "Yaya's" and "Okay's" sounded around the room. She laughed, they are staring at me. Clint raised his eyebrow

"Friendly call?" "Yes, that was a friendly call because that is how I talk to nice people. It doesn't matter, old friend I'll kill him when he finds me." Loki, Steve and Bruce looked at me weird, Tasha laughed.

"What if he kills you first?" Steve asked. "Well I was just shot in the head by the Black Widow, I think I'm good." Everyone laughed, not me. I am really screwed.

"Sir the Pizza has arrived." Tony went downstairs to get it. "What kind of pizza are we getting?" I asked. Pepper replied " 4 cheese, 4 pepperony, 3 meat lovers and 1 chicken and pesto for me." I nodded "Cool, could I have some of the cheese?"

"Ya you can share with Loki and Steve. As long as you eat 2 pieces like a normal person."

I nodded, "Yes I eat normally." Tony walked in carrying a lot of pizza with a delivery boy behind him carrying more pizza, they set the pizza's down "Cheese people over here, 4 boxes take your gross pizza and eat it far away." Loki looked at me "he resents cheese pizza." "Jocelyn, Loki let's go sit over there cause he will throw his Pizza at us if we don't move. So jocelyn when were you born?"

"Haha, 1805." Everyone looked at me "What you have thousands year old GODS! Here and you guys are obsessed with my age?!"

"Well I mean you do look exceptionally young, for your age of like what 207? Have you seen all the wars? WWII, what was It like for you?"

I glared at him "Ya I was an agent undercover in HYDRA i was a 'killed' by Captain America. Near the end of the war. I fell off a cliff into a lake 'dead'. Imagine their faces when I walked into the office 4 months later and started writing a report about my undercover operation. It was hilarious one of the highlights of my life." The rest of the room was laughing not steve.

"I killed you?" "Yes Steve you killed me that is why I am telling you this story." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. He nodded "Right not dead, I was kinda dead, but then I woke up."

"Good Pizza." I said looking up at Loki "You are pretty tall, you know that right? Like i'm thinking 6'1 or 6'2. I'm only like 5'3, so you seem really tall." He looked at me quizzically

"What?"

"Dude, you're freaking tall, obviously. I've know people as tall as you, they all tried to kill me. You gonna do that?" He looked astonished and began stuttering "No, I. I. I don't, What?"

I laughed.

_Somethings up, you know it. Instincts._

_Something is wrong with him. Something happened, torture or something I've gotta ask him._

_I ask him when were alone right now would just be weird, all these people._

_Shit! He could come any minute and hurt them all. This is why I don't stay with people._

_Also people don't like me. When he comes what can I do?_

_He can't be killed, asswhole._

"Jocelyn? Are you alright, you're staring at Loki." Steve asked.

"Oh, Ya. Just thinking. Uhh you guys can call me Joce. It's uhh easier." I sounded spaced.

Loki raised his eyebrow "Are you sure you're alright?" Everyone was looking now. I was staring at the door, he could burst in at any moment.

"Ya, I'm fine. What is the training room like?" Tony answered.

"It's great, Loki. You and Steve are done take her there."

They nodded Steve said "Come on."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Loki**

"So Jocelyn where are you from?"

_Ridicules question, she must have lived many places._

"Well, Canada, the US and Russia. For work I have been lot's of places. A lot of europe and the middle east, I served in Iraq for 9 months. Showed some of the sexist idiots in my platoon how wrong they were about a girl being in the army." Steve laughed.

"I knew several female warriors of asgard." We went down several floors and walked into a very large room with target ranges for many weapons, punching bags, boxing rings and lots of what Natasha called Gymnastic equipment.

"This is great", she kicked of her boots. "One of you fight me." she said stepping into the ring.

"No Miss, I tend not to fight with woman." Steve said.

"Captain Roger?! Are you scared to be beat by a small girl like me? Or do you think you might hurt me. Because I was just shot and seem to be perfectly fine. Come on boxing, okay punching it's not that hard." I snickerd.

"Roger is obviously afraid, I however am not. I was taught by Steven to box as you call it. JARVIS please tell the others I will be beating Jocelyn at boxing." Within a minute the others were there.

TS "Loki will get his ass kicked, he has weird healing to but, no she will win."

THOR "I do not know, my brother skills are very good."

CB "Hey Nat maybe a fight will break out and we can kick ass." She laughed.

SR "Okay, 1,2,3 Fight."

Right away Jocelyn punched me right in the face. The others laughed, I will get them.

"That was unexpected."

"Did you think I would let you make the first move. I don't work that way." She was smirking.

I swung my fist at her stomach, she took the blow, barely flinching. "Nice." she said. SHe did the same thing to me then punching me in the face again. Okay then enough.

I punched her in the face. "There we go actually boxing."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

This is fun, I heard a noise upstairs, tumping. I looked around the room everyone was here. I sniffed the air, nothing. I guess a few floors up is too far. Loki noticed I was distracted, punched me in the face again. I wasn't ready I fell to the floor. I heard Steve counting to see how long I was down for, then i smelled it.

_You're not a dog, don't rely on your nose ever again._

_Intruder._

"I'm a dog." They looked down at me confused. Loki knelt next to "are you okay?"

he asked.

I jumped up scaring them "You stupid humans. You didn't hear that?! You don't smell that?!"

_Victor. No it can't be._

I ran to the elevator "Come on, come on." The doors opened, the others followed.

Loki looked at me clearly the only on seeing the fear in my eyes. He whispered in my ear

"Jocelyn, who is it?" I whispered back "I have no idea."

"That's a lie." I elbowed him in the ribs. Tony saw our exchange "Loki did you hit on her? Cause if you did I have taught you well." I turned around pinning him to the elevator wall, I let my claws slip right to under his chin "Watch your goddamned mouth you're else they slip." I walked back over to Loki. The doors opened I ran out seeing "HOLY SHIT LOGAN?! WHY ARE YOU IN A SUIT?!"

"Don't call me Logan, I am your father."

**Oh look maybe I will end it here. Haha, how do you like it so far. Anyway I will be updating my other story tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, thank you for reviews and stuff thankyou stripedshades for the review. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU ONLY SHOWED UP IN MY LIFE WHEN SHIT HAPPENS! LIKE UMM EXAMPLE HI THERE YOUR MOM DIED I'M YOUR FATHER I AM GONNA ACT LIKE IT FOR 4 YEARS THEN TAKE OFF, THEN YOU SHOW UP AGAIN SO WE CAN MUTUALLY MAKE ENEMIES WITH VERY POWERFUL PEOPLE, THEN AGAIN WHEN AN ASSWHOLE PUT ADAMATIUM ON MY FUCKING BONES! YOU ONLY POP UP WHEN SHIT GOES DOWN!"

I quickly ran across the room picking up a chair and hitting him with it.

"Jocelyn, that was not very nice." He growled. "Go to hell." I said picking up pieces of the chair and throwing them at him.

"Kid, stop. Or I am gonna hit you with the table, because I have reason's for walking out."

"Hit me with the goddamned table then." Tony piped up "Don't break my living room."

"SHUT UP!" My father and I yelled in sync. "I am this close to hitting you with the chair peices, go away. Family issues going on!"

"Listen, Jocelyn. Your uncle is after me."

"Victor?" He nodded.

"Okay, Log.. Dad, if you need help killing him give me a call but if you're here to warn or some shit please leave."

"Joce how much of your life before metal do you remember?"

"WWII. That's it. How about you?"

"Very little, just nightmares." I nodded "Same and sorry for hitting you with a chair."

"It's okay I would have done the same." He hugged me weird. Then left.

Everyone was looking at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?! Go on do your thing." I mumbled "weirdos".

Loki walked up to me "Are you alright."

"Ya. Are you?" He looked confused, I know he understood my question. It's only 7:00.

"I am going to get changed then go back to the training room, don't follow me."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I pulled on some black short shorts and a dark grey tank top.

_I have been here for what? Almost 2 hours and already I am the crazy bitch with the crazy father and someone on her tail. I love being her. _

_Whatever, I can focus on other things. Tasha and Clint, there are together. I guess they haven't told the others or they have not figured it out. _

_Something is wrong with this team, Maybe they don't know it._

I walked back to the elevator and went to the training room. Empty. Good.

I walked over to the punching bags I started hitting then the flashbacks started.

_Jocelyn run! "You're just a kid you can't do this!" My father yelled_

"_I have been just a kid for years! I think I am staying this way. 22 forever, pretty much." _

"_Go I have to kill jean! Follow kitty out of here."_

"_You're not doing this alone. Call her Phenix she's not Jean anymore!"_

"_Joce! Run, you can't stay run. Help evacuate or something!"_

"_IF YOU FUCKING DIE, I WILL RESUSCITATE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!"_

"_Yes, because that can happen."_

"_Shut up and do it, before I change my mind and stop you!" He ran off, shit here comes Pyro._

"_Dude, I don't know what made you join him, but get the hell out of here. I am freaking pissed off kid!"_

"_Shut Up bitch!" I ran over and punched him right in the face, knocking him out. "So freaking sick of you."_

"_Beast, where do you want me?" "Help Kitty with Juggernaut!" I nodded running off. I figured I should follow the giant holes in the wall, I found him stuck in the floor._

"_Wow, you are in an unfortunate situation aren't you?" "Shut up." I crawled up out of the floor slamming me against a wall trying to strangle me "Oh shit." I gasped he threw my at the other wall and continued running. "ouch, that really hurt." I yelled after him my voice sounded rough. _

_better go help Kitty._

That flash back end another started.

_Listen, stop struggling you can't stop this. We are doing it to your father. Your having it done to. You are our weapon, part of our program "Shut the hell up. Your voice gives me a headache." He slapped me across the face. The mark instantly fading. _

"_Start the infusion." Pain, that's all I felt, my bones were on fire, all of them even my claws. I was screaming no noise came out. After seconds it was over. I felt different, I shot out of the what was this water? Claws out, but instead of the usual pain it was excruciating. I screamed looking down at them metal? They were coated with metal. "WHAT THE HELL?" _

"_Well Jocelyn, we have coated all of your bones with an indestructible metal. Considering you're alive, it worked."_

"_I never agreed to this, I agreed to tests not being your metal bitch." He laughed, I ran at him knocking him down and running out of the building._

I had broken the punching bag. Great.

"Jocelyn? Are you alright." Loki asked. I jumped turning around claws out.

"Dude! Don't ever sneak up on me! Like ever." Steve was there two, examining the bag.

"You did this? How?" "Well I am freaking strong and quite frankly, a very angry person so go away." I growled at both of them. I walked over to the target range, I picked up a gun, and fired it, I kept shooting until it was empty. I sighed and extended my claws running my hand over them, sighing again.

"Jocelyn are you sure you're alright?" Loki asked Steve it him on the head. "No she's not alright." I laughed. "You too are like friends? No I'm not alright but really are any of us truly alright? I mean look at this team." They laughed, so did I half heartedly. Steve then said "I guess not. Ya we are kinda friends." "Good I can he needs one."

"It's true he really does."

"Hey, I am right here stop talking about me."

"His hair is better now, shorter." They both laughed, then Loki asked "Truly what is troubling you?"

I walked up to him, pinning him to the wall, "If I wanted someone to know, I would tell them. Back the fuck off." I walked over to the gymnastics equipment, and began tumbling on the beam. I heard them leave.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Loki**

We walked back into the elevator "Captain, what do you believe is wrong with her?"

"I have no idea, something has happened, but she won't tell us until it comes back and gets her."

"That is great considering we are here as well. Maybe she will tell us one day." We walked back into the living room. Only Bruce, Tony and Thor were there.

"Where is everyone." Bruce answered "Pepper went to aa meeting and Clint and Natasha went to do something for Fury. We were watching you guys try to talk to Jocelyn over the security camera's. You really shouldn't sneak up on her." I shook my head "That was a very bad idea." Tony laughed, she broke the punching bag. Only steve can do that, Thor probably could but he never tried and she is like miniature." I laughed "She is quite small but seems very capable of inflicting pain."

Bruce looked at me "It seems like she may have an anger issue. I could help with that." Tony responded with

"I am thinking more PTSD with her, maybe both." Thor spoke up "She is indeed troubled, I was told of the PTSD by Steve, she is though a beautiful maiden."

BB "Say that in front of her see what she does." TS "Think it I know Loki does."

"What wait when did I become the topic of conversation?" I asked.

"Since we felt like bringing you empty love life up. Also Steve needs a girlfriend." Steve said "Okay leaving now." and left the room.

"It is true Loki has been without a girlfriend for many years. I have Jane."

"Thor you keep your mouth shut, I am going to my floor."

_Idiot, ohh well I suppose she is pretty._

**Okay that was the third chapter, next chapter will be a bit better maybe some action or something not sure yet, I need to work on my other story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Nigtmares

**New chapter, I kinda have an idea of where this going but not really. How do you like my characters, sorry if any of the characters i don't own are OOC. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-No one**

Jocelyn was tossing and turning, screaming too. She had nightmares of the wars and her pain. People she loved who died. Sometimes she would sit for hours and try remembering what her life was life before all hell broke loose. Sometimes in her sleep she would hurt herself accidentally, it was why she never shared a bed with someone. That mistake had been made. The whole tower was sound asleep. tonight was one of the few when the rest of the team and Loki slept through the night. Jarvis voice sounded into the rooms of everyone "I am sorry to disturb your sleep, but it appears there is a problem with Agent Jocelyn." Natasha asked JARVIS "What is the problem?" "JARVIS's voice rang into everyone's room once more "It appears she is having a nightmare, a very bad one at that. Quite possible a night terror. It would be wise to wake her from afar."

Loki was the first one to her room. He opened the door. He was very surprised to see Jocelyn thrashing around pulling her hair and screaming about someone named Stryker. The next to arrive were Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper then Thor.

"Someone who can heal fast wake her up!" Clint prodded Loki. He walked over to her bedside and poked her in the shoulder. Her claws came out she thrashed around a bit more stabbing herself in the stomach. She awoke with a start screaming slashing Loki across the chest with her claws.

"Jesus Christ I'm sorry. She jumped out of her bed, the wounds on her stomach bleeding heavily. "I am really sorry. What made you think waking me up was a good idea?!" Bruce ran over to me looking at the wound on her stomach. She was suddenly self conscious considering she was only wearing short shorts and a sports bra. The team looked at her in awe as the wounds stitched them selves up leaving nothing, not even a scar.

Bruce was looking at were the wounds used to be "Jocelyn that is fascinating! Can I run some blood tests, just to see what makes you able to do that?" In an instant she slapped him across the face ran onto the balcony, locking the doors.

Bruce stood there rubbing his face "Ouch. Why would she do that?" He asked looking at Natasha who was busy watching Loki's wounds heal themselves.

"Bruce, I hate to think this. But I am sure that is how she was tricked into mutant experimentation." Loki was watching Jocelyn freak out on the balcony. She needed help, and the others couldn't do it. Little did he know Steve was thinking the same thing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I was curled into a ball flashing back to the day when the experiments started.

It was subtle at first things like, you will feel a slight pinch, next thing I knew I was strapped to table completely freaking out about to be infused wit freaking metal.

_I was sitting in the park watching people go about their daily activities. A man in a suit approached he introduced himself "Hello Miss Jocelyn. I am William Stryker, I work for a government division that specialises in researching the cure for supposedly incurable diseases such as Cancer, Alzheimer's and HIV. We know about your mutation, we know it can help us. Do you want to contribute to society? It would be excellent publicity for the mutant community. Imagine the headlines Mutant cures cancer. Would you be shunned then?_

_I smiled then I thought of everything I had done. This would be a great way to clean my slate._

_I looked up at the man "Of course I will help." "Thank you Miss Jocelyn." He handed me a business card "Come to this address tomorrow, everything else will be taken care of." The man smiled then walked._

How stupid was I? To blindly trust that man. I didn't even question the fact that he knew my name. I know now to never make the same mistake. No one is ever again getting near my blood, no x-rays, cat-scans. Anything. No needle will ever touch me again as long as I can help it. I sniffed the air, they were all gone except Loki. Great, I have to face the man I cut. Fantastic. I walked back into my room.

"Loki could you please make this quick I am having the third mental breakdown this month."

He replied with "I am sorry." "You're sorry? Why are you sorry? I stabbed you."

"You hurt yourself Jocelyn, not me." I looked through the tears in his t-shirt "those marks beg to differ." He looked at me. "Jocelyn whatever has happened to you, you lied to your father. You remember it all but you tell yourself you don't because it's too hard for you to deal with."

I glared at him "I don't want to be rude but Get the hell out." I said.

"Jocelyn, I am leaving but do yourself a favor and remember so that it won't kill you." Then Loki left.

_What difference would it make if I did remember it all._

_I would still have nightmares, I would still have enemies and I still couldn't get close to anyone._

_I couldn't get close, no without endangering them. I shouldn't be here anyway. I'm putting them all at risk._

I crawled back into bed, and fell into a light fitful sleep.

**Okay maybe not the best, but her nightmares and stuff needed to be put out there. I know that all the timelines or facts might not be correct, so sorry about that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. It's Sunday

**Another chapter, I would like to point out that this character wears dark colors, that's it. So I think this chapter will have more action than the others. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I awoke with a start jolting up out of bed. I took as moment for me to remember where I am. I walked onto my bathroom starting my shower thinking my day through.

_10:00 find catholic church. Join, they are not going to believe I'm religious._

_Whatever it's not like I have to tell them. _

_11:00 church it over stay until 11:30, thinking._

_Return for lunch, not tell them where I went. If they are dumb enough to ask, stab wall._

_After eating go train. I know Loki will show up at some point. Apologize without using the world sorry._

_I hate that word, no one means it. _

I stepped out of the shower towel drying my hair. I walked over to my suitcase, I should unpack to. I pulled out a black short sleeved mini dress, a black purse and dark blue 4 inch heels. My purse was pretty big not so big that it is just obnoxious. I pulled out my catsuit the plain black outfit identical to Tasha's except no black widow symbol. The belt on mine had a small dark grey X instead. I think it's self explanatory why. My gloves had holes in them for my claws and the shoes were not heels, heels are just stupid for fighting. I folded the suit as small as it would go and slipped it into my purse along with two guns and several knives, even though I come with knives.

I put on a necklace with a cross, I got it before I went over sea's. I also have a tattoo of one on the right side of my neck, on the other side there are three stars. For no particular reason either, I also pierced my tongue in two separate spots. Mainly to further piss off Jean Grey who already hated me, Storm thought it was hilarious. I slipped my phone and motorcycle keys into my purse. I went to my kitchen. Oh look cheerios, i ate breakfast then went downstairs.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Steve**

__Bruce, Loki and I were sitting in the living room when Jocelyn walked in wearing, was her dress really that short? I started blushing great, Bruce and Loki were looking at me laughing. Jocelyn was staring at us eyes quizzical.

"Dude. What?" She said looking at me, then she said "Ohhh, to you I must look like a freaking whore. I see I probably do to everyone else I meet to but most of the other people I meet end up dead so it doesn't really matter what they think of me, but you are my team leader so really it should matter to me what you think but then again it doesn't so byebye!" She walked into the elevator, i followed her in.

"Jocelyn I am sorry, I'm still not used to the way people are now. Where are you going?" I spotted her necklace, and her hair was behind her ear so I thought I saw a tattoo of a cross before her hair fell back to where it was, then I made a huge mistake and asked her something personal.

"When did you become religious?" In less then a second I was pinned to the elevator wall, Jocelyn's steely gaze holding mine. "First of all that is a question you don't ask anyone I mean COME ON! Secondly I was raised religious deal with. Also i have to find a church." As she spoke I noticed the piercings on her tongue and the ones in the cartilage on her ear.

"You could come to mine, also how can you have tattoo if your skin heals? I mean, it doesn't look like you have scars. Also please get off me." She let go off me clearly still mad. Some people really have grudges. "I don't understand my mutation either, so I can't explain that. And about the church, seriously?" I nodded "Do you have a car?' "Nope. Motorcycle." she said holding up the keys, I nodded "Same."

We walked into the parking garage, most of the vehicles were Tony's or workers at the tower. Jocelyn walked over to a sleek black bike, revved the engine, yelling over to me

"I'll follow you!" I left the garage first Jocelyn following me.

**11:15 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I sat in my seat everyone else had left except me the priest who was busy with priest stuff and Steve who stood next to me watching me, little did I know I was speaking out loud, in a whisper. Apologizing for everything I had ever done or for the people I had hurt.

I stood up walking out of the church Steve following me. Before I got to my bike Steve stopped my and gave me a hug, naturally I pushed him off "Dude, what the FUCK are you doing?"

"I figured you needed a hug. Sorry." I glared at him "Never use that word, I don't think you have any idea how little it means to me." He stared at me like I was crazy, my phone rang, I jumped then answered "Ya Fury okay bye." I looked at Steve back to the tower, we have to save the flipping day."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn **

Steve and I bust into the tower I screamed "SO WORLD SAVING SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Tasha looked at me "Joce suit up." I nodded pulling my suit out of my bag and running into the bathroom. Steve ran off to change into his suit. I walked out looking around, everyone was ready to head off to Seattle because who doesn't love the rain? I looked at loki he was dressed in his asgardian wear, no helmet thank GOD. Steve walked in I looked at him

"This is the first time I have seen Captain Freaking America in the flesh. You really are wearing a flag aren't you?" Tony laughed so did Loki. He looked great, I noticed he was staring at me. I had left the catsuit unzipped slight like Tasha did. I looked especially badass when my claws came out. I looked at Steve "So capsical, what's the plan?" we were headed to the elevator then up to the roof, Tony, Clint and Loki were laughing at my use of his nickname. Steve was glaring at me.

"This is the first battle Loki and You are participating in so we are partnering you too together. Clint and Natasha, me and Thor will work together, Stark stay in the sky, Banner do your smashing thing if we need the other guy."

Loki spoke up "What is it we're battling?" Tony replied with "Robots with guns." I then said

"Sounds like a low budget film." Everyone laughed, Tasha looked at me tossing my a hair elastic "Joce put your hair up I nodded I quickly put my hair into a ponytail Tony gasped "Miss Jocelyn are those tattoos I see?! And you pierced the cartilage on your ears a ruby pretty." I then stuck out my tongue revealing the two black studs. Tony gasped again. Loki looked at me examining my mouth "interesting." he said. Steve walked out "We are almost there get ready."

I looked at Loki "What do you do?" He answered "Magic and Punching." I snickered

The jet lurched the light started flashing I quickly yelled "OH KNOW THE SNAKED ARE ON THE PLANE!" Everyone laughed but Steve, Thor and Loki I looked at them "Pop culture reference." We started spinning Bruce was trying his hardest not to hulk out. As soon as it started we were on the ground sideways. I opened my eyes finding myself on top of Loki making eye contact. Shit, why are eyes that fucking pretty, bluey green. Tony, Natasha and Thor were looking at us I rolled off him saying "ow fucking planes." I jumped up I tilted my head side to side cracking my neck.

_Freaking adamantium. _I helped Loki up "Forgive me. For everything." I said, never use sorry.

"It's alright, now we must get out of here." Before we could open the door like normal people I took my claws breaking out a large piece of the wall, then jumping out. "Ahhh, freaking hole."

Everyone looked down at me "You guys should know there is a rather large crater ere from us falling to the ground." The others jumped onto more solid ground Steve quickly gave us order "It's really simple save people destroy robots keep in contact through a com link, we have to figure how they are being controlled then take that out to. Got it." We nodded I grabbed Loki be the arm holding it up like we won something yelling "Team Mutant, Magic and Punching are kicking ass and taking names, come on reindeer games." We set off watching each others backs he seemed pretty good at this. "Jocelyn a robot." I nodded

"Kay I'm gonna jump on it then we will go from there." I ran at it leaping onto it's back.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Loki**

Her abilities are impressive, I ran up dodging bullets, attempting to use magic to disable it somehow. I heard the sound of metal grinding against each other I saw Jocelyn digging her claws into the neck of the robot separating the 'head' from the body. She clambered down from the machine "Let's go, that was kinda fun." For a moment I studied her, her eyes were an astonishing deep green, she was petite but strong, I liked the catsuit. It suited her. I heard a voice through the com link. "Everyone back to the plane, we found what's controlling them and It's big!" I made eye contact with Jocelyn we took off running.

Everyone was running back to the jet. Jocelyn yelled at Steve "What?!" he pointed to the rooftop of a nearby building a giant machine. Fantastic I asked "how do we destroy it?" Jocelyn yelled "IT LOOKS LIKE OPTIMUS PRIME!" Tony laughed. Steve looked at us it was clear this robot was dangerous it could cause any of us fatal injuries. I looked over at Jocelyn she was staring at the robot then took off running towards the building "Jocelyn!" We called after her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I ran towards the building heading inside towards the stairs. I heard Steve yell at the others "We can't follow her!" I know. I ran onto the roof leaping onto the back of the robot I heard screams in my com clink I then said "I realize now this is a stupid idea." Ya this is pretty high building 12 stories, so didn't think this through. The robot was attempting to shake me off I yelled right into where its ear would be "NOT GONNA HAPPEN BITCH!" I stuck both sets of claws through the middle of the goddamned thing. It worked kinda the robot collapsed sending us both over the edge of the building. "WELL SHIT!" I screamed I hit the ground hard then it was all black.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Loki**

She hit the ground hard rolling away from the robot unconscious. Her claws were still out, she was covered in blood from a several large and deep cuts on her stomach and chest. I knelt next to her on the ground along with Clint and Natasha who were her closest friends, we watched in awe as the robots around us dropped. I didn't see I was too focused on Jocelyn i quickly yelled "Look at this!" The wounds on her body quickly healed themselves her eyes flew open "OH MY GOD THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" I laughed then said "You seem fine, can you stand?"

"can I stand did you ask me that?" She slowly got up then turned to Natasha "You look shocked, I have been shot point blank on several occasions and you think this will hurt me? Wow, I find your lack of faith disturbing." Bruce and de-hulked "Did you just star wars us?"

she nodded I laughed then she said "You have seen the movies? I'm surprised."

"Yes I was forced to watch them along with the Lord Of the Rings. I quite enjoyed them."

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" He shook his head "What are those?"

"The best series in existence, you have to read the books first I have them. Then we can watch the movies!" I smiled I found I enjoyed her company. I then noticed she was limping a lot. I held out my arm "Here you are still injured." She took my arm, leaning heavily on me. We were behind everyone else who were also injured in some way.

Jocelyn tripped in some of the rubble both of her legs fell out from under her, I caught her. It looked alot like I had just dipped her like we were dancing. Stark turned around seeing us in this position saying "Hey lovebirds quit dancing." Jocelyn used one of her claws to give him the finger.

**Okay, crazy long chapter and I know not to much robot destroying was involved and I also want to point out I have little idea how a church works. Sorry if any characters are OOC or if we are seeing less of certain characters then you would like, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. And now crap

**Sorry for not updating I was out of town for a bit. So new chapter, I have plans muahahaha! I don't own marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

Great, I broke my leg. Well it healed. Not the point. I had gotten changed into more comfortable clothes. I was wearing dark jean short shorts, a red strapless top under a grey lace top and black combat boots. Everyone else was still in their suits except for Tony and Bruce who had put on clothes after de hulking. Steve had gone to take a shower.

_I hope he doesn't use his shampoo_

Steve walked in wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, his hair was bubblegum pink. Everyone started laughing even Natasha. Steve was furious and tuned to Loki,

"Did you do this?!" he shook his head then pointed at me.

"Hey! That was a secret!"

"Jocelyn? Why would you do this?" "Cause I was bored. Why else?" Loki laughed.

He glared at me "I wanted to talk to you about your little performance in Seattle."

"Yes, thank you. Next time it will be planned better and I will have parade." I was expecting him to laugh. Tony did.

"This is the behavior Fury and your psychologist warned me about. Sarcasm, childish pranks, deliberately disobeying orders. How well did you do in the army?"

"Well and Stripes, I was kinda like you I had my own platoon and childish pranks? This is freaking hilarious."

"JOCELYN, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE KILLED! NOT YOURSELF BUT THERE COULD HAVE STILL BEEN PEOPLE ON THE GROUND, ONE OF US! DO YOU GENERALLY DO THINGS WITHOUT CONSIDERING OTHERS?" Natasha spoke up.

"Steve you are not her boss, stop treating her like a child I'm sure Jocelyn considered the possible outcomes." I glared up at Steve.

"Ya dad I did. Now will I be grounded?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jocelyn, this is the kind of behavior that got a lot of people killed, that got you kicked of the X-Men and out of their headquarters." I jumped up extending my claws but keeping them at my sides.

"You read my file?!" "Yes, Jocelyn. I am the official leader of this team. I am obligated to read every record that exists of you. Your psychologist deemed you very mentally unstable. Prone to lashing out. Apparently your father has a record of sucumbing to a more animal nature. Being something of a beast or monster, he killed a lot of innocent people like that. You did that once. Apparently you also do this, you did that once approximately 30 years ago. Killing over 70 people over the course of a year."

"Well at least 30 years ago I was awake." I growled at him, sneering.

"Also Jocelyn you have a lot of enemies, you had a family once I beleive, a son and husband. They were killed by someone trying to get to you. You are a danger to us. I am supposed to watch you closely. The behavior you exhibited today is one of the signs that you are fighting a more animal nature." I pointed my claws at him saying

"Aren't we all? As for my family." I threw him onto the ground placing my foot on his chest kneeling down.

"Never bring them up again, if you want to live another day." I growled I knew my eyes had darkened. That happened when I got mad, they turned a dark green so dark it was almost black. I stood back up stabbing the wall.

"Sorry I broke you wall." Then I stormed out of the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Loki**

I looked at Steve who was getting up from the floor "Jocelyn had a son?" Natasha walked over to Steve knocking him back onto the ground.

"Do you know anything about people?" She was holding one of his arms behind his back

"They don't like having their dead children being brought up in conversation, they don't like it when you call them and their family monsters, or being called unstable. They don't like being reminded of the danger they put people in. You are an idiot, now find her and apologize." Steve was getting up when to go find her when Fury came in Tony looked at him

"Security breach!" he yelled Fury looked at Steve "Rogers,Romanoff, Barton a mission, you're already dressed, come on." STeve and Fury left. Arrogant idiots. I went to find Jocelyn.

I searched the entire tower every floor, I finally found her on the roof.

"Jocelyn? Are you alright?" She turned to be her eyes were back to their normal color but the normal spark in them was gone and they glistened with tears.

"Ya Loki. I'm fantastic. Just peachy!" she choked out. I could tell it was meant to be sarcasm but it was lost. She sat down on the floor, I sat next to her putting my arm around her, she pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of a little boy only 3 or 4 he had his mothers deep green eyes and assumingly his fathers dark brown curly hair.

"His name was Daniel." she said "I had him 30 years ago, after his death I completely freaked out and became a monster, I still am."

"Jocelyn you are not a monster. I have no idea what happened but none of it was your fault, I am sure of it." I said, she glared at me standing up "Loki what the hell do you know?!"

She walked back inside.

_ Why must she do this, I want to help her does she not see that?_

_Of course not, she is so used to not trusting anything, anyone. I guess I have the same problem. The woman has been through hell, obviously. She seems different around the others either a happy girl like she should be or angry, she is angry at the world for giving her what he got. Her entire life has been a war with herself, others,,she has been a soldier, a fighter the entire time as well. There is no question that she is angry, no question that everything she had fell apart, maybe it wouldn't have to anymore._

_Why do I even care what she feels? What has she done for me?_

_She has been my friend, for once I have a friend. A strange choice of a friend, but still, or is she more than a friend? Could I honestly have feelings for a midgardian woman?_

_What would mother think when she comes?_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Jocelyn**

The next morning I came downstairs for breakfast, starving from skipping on dinner the night before I came downstairs to see several people I have never met before. I studies them more, oh crap it's Odin, Frigga, Sif and Warriors three all dressed up in asgardian wear. Same with Loki and Thor. I looked at the others they were all dressed up too, I looked down at myself I was in red short shorts, a dark blue top and my black combat boots.

"Well, if I knew breakfast was going to be formal I would have dressed up." I said

They jumped obviously not knowing I was there, Steve looked at me my eyes darkened. He stood up Frigga was looking at me like I was crazy Loki was glaring at Steve

"Steve Rogers what did you tell them about me?!" I asked

"Well, I guess they had the right to know about what's in your folder, they know all about the others." I nodded, fantastic. "Well then if you don't mind me I will just take my monstery self into the kitchen to have some waffles and maybe have a nervous breakdown because of my unstable mental state. Huh Steve?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Loki**

Steve looked shocked "Jocelyn, what I have said, what you have done in the past doesn't matter, I am sorry for bringing it up." Jocelyn pinned him to the wall saying

"That word means nothing. It never will NOT TO ME!" Fandral looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised then whispered "Well, she seems like your type." I couldn't help but laugh, Sif just looked confused. Frigga raised her eyebrow at Jocelyn who released Steve and was currently making waffles. Frigga sat down next to me

"Loki is that the woman you fancy?" I looked at her "What? I have known her for 3 days."

"Loki, love is never slow, you idiot." Sif said I glared at both of them they laughed I looked over at Jocelyn who was talking on the phone everyone quieted down to hear her conversation.

"Listen Wade, I really don't feel like killing some stupid ass senator. Try again some other time. No I, I don't want to make it rain fish either. Wade, okay fine deadpool. No, no, i don't want to talk to... uhh good bye." she hung up sighing "weirdo." she turned around I raised my eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes back, Fandral elbowed me I glared at him. Jocelyn looked at us

"Uhhh, am I missing something here? Why are you guys here?" I looked at her

"Odin, Frigga, Sif and warriors three wanted to meet Jane, Thor's love and the rest of the team." she nodded Frigga walked up to her, oh dear what will she say.

"Hello, Jocelyn am I correct?" Jocelyn nodded "Yes ummm, Frigga?"

"Where are you from? Originally." "I was born in russia, but then my mother snuck us into Canada in 1807. In 1897 I found myself in the states after a very long story that thoroughly involves alcohol. In the 1920's I went to New Orleans that was fun then in the 30's I joined a government division that eventually became SHIELD I infiltrated some bad guys, died then wrought a paper. I had a kid, he was killed, went crazy, got metal coated, joined X-men fought in a big war, got kicked off X-men, joined SHIELD did some weird stuff now I am an avenger."

Frigga nodded "That is quite the story Jocelyn." "Yes, well I left out some of the nastier aspects that no one, including me wants to hear." she took a bite out of her waffles.

"So tell me with everything that has happened do you honestly believe you're a monster?"

she nodded "It's not a thought it's a fact, I am a monster." her phone rang then the doorbell. Jocelyn looked terrified as she picked up the phone.

**I think I'm gonna end it there. Should be fun writing the next chapter, seeing who showed up, i should figure that out. More Asgardians in the next chapter to. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Author Note

**Sorry this is not a new chapter. My computer broke so don't expect updates soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. Input on the story would be nice. **

**I love Marvel out.**

**PS. Read my avengers stories and review**


	8. Close Call

**Actual Chapter 7, my computer is still very broken so I am using my friends. Don't expect updates too often. Same with my other stories if you read them. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I answered the phone then the door. I heard the unknown man on the other end of the line say "Duck." that's exactly what I did. I hit the floor so did everyone else, not questioning me. A shot fired, breaking the glass. I felt the bullet connect with my lover back I fell to the floor. I didn't even scream. The door burst open I saw storm and Beast walk in. They ran to my side along with Loki and Natasha. Clint had picked up my phone. He and Tony were working on tracing the call, Storm had propped my head up with a pillow. Even with my healing, this hurt like hell.

"Well, we should have fancy breakfast more often." I choked out. My breathing was shallow, right now I thought I would leave out that I couldn't feel my legs, this is what happened to Prof. X, I can't get paralysed, right? My abilities can save me from shots to the head, surely I can stop being paralysed, I guess I will find out went to search the buildings for the sniper. The power of flight was very helpful. Storm had followed. I looked at the people around me

"What the hell are you staring at?" Frigga looked down at me along with Odin he said "Are you alright? My wife can heal you." Bruce was looking at me weird too. "I am fine, i'll heal myself. And why in hell are you all staring?" Natasha glared at me "So,who shot you. I want to know so that I can Kill them."

"Nat you won't be doing that. I know who it is but it's kinda complicated so stay out." she glared at me and left the room dragging Clint along. I chuckled regaining some of the feeling in my right leg. Not much but its a start. Loki was still next to me along with Fandral, Sif and Beast Loki looked into my eyes "Jocelyn, who is it and who are they. That man has blue fur." Beast chuckled "My name is Doctor Hank McCoy I am a mutant like Jocelyn or Ororo more commonly known as Storm." Loki nodded then looked back to me I was sniffing the air. Sif walked over

"Jocelyn are you smelling the air? For what reason."

"Because Sif I am Fucking special." Fandral laughed. I could now move my right leg and my left one was coming back. I sighed internally looking at the buildings Storm came back inside

"Jocelyn, we found the bullet casing but no sniper or gun. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ororo, I didn't think you would guys like that, they move fast." She nodded

"Joce how are you, can you stand?" she looked apprehensive she knew how professor Xavier had lost the mobility in his legs. "Ya Storm I'm fine." I stood up shocking Bruce our resident Doctor.

"So Storm, Beast what brings you here to my humble abode on this fine Monday morning."

Beast chuckled "Jocelyn we came to visit our old friend/teammate, since you're not allowed in the mansion anymore." I laughed weakly Hogun and Volstagg looked confused Tony snickered

"Wait Jocey, what did you do to get kicked out of the all accepting mansion? Did you kill someone." My eyes darkened once more, Storm and Beast stood awkwardly in the corner.

"I would never kill a teammate, for now we will say I never got on well with Remi LeBeau." Beast laughed.

"No one does Jocelyn he is the biggest Jackass earth has ever seen. Still declaring war on him was not your best idea." "Ehhh, whatever Hank he's fine now and you tell the swamp rat to fo to hell that little mother-" "Well Jocelyn, Hank and I will be going, have fun and we hope you find who shot you and make him pay." They walked out I left the room as well. Bruce, Loki and Frigga followed me.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Loki**

Jocelyn leaned next to a wall Bruce stood next to her Frigga and I stood in front of her Bruce looked at her "Jocelyn let me see your wound, she lifted the back of her torn shirt revealing a dark red mark and nothing else.

Bruce pressed the wound Jocelyn fell to the floor "Ow, god dammit you son of a bitch! That hurt. Why the hell would you do that?" she crawled back to her feet. Bruce chuckled

"Jocelyn I was just examining the wound. Did you experience any loss of feeling?" She looked him dead in the eye "You Bruce I think I did when I was fucking paralysed for three minutes." He gasped "You were paralysed. For 3 whole minutes." She nodded Frigga and I started at her gawking. Every spell either of us knew was never able to fix paralysation it was astonishing. Jocelyn turned to look at me "What are you looking at?" Her eyes bored into mine I studied her more closely, she had freckles from the sun I assumed, the deep green in her eyes was mixed with dark blue. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. Jocelyn turned on her heel and left the room, Bruce went to the lab. Frigga and I walked back into the living room. Tony and Steve were still searching for the shooter, Steve was examining the trajectory of the bullet. They found that it appeared to have come from the sky an airplane or helicopter. Odin, Frigga, Thor Sif and warriors three were sitting discussing me... I sat down next to Fandral.

"What are we discussing." Odin looked at me "We are discussing your love for Jocelyn." I glared at him "I do not love Jocelyn you fools." Volstagg looked at me "Perhaps you do not know you love her." Sif laughed along with Frigga Odin looked at me "She would be good for you, you are both damaged and resent almost everything, you both heal and live forever. The match was made in valhalla." I glared at him Fandral looked at me "You are both different. Loki you are a frost Giant she is a mutant. Both of your races are not accepted by society." I glared at all of them, I learned early on that arguing with them was useless. It was best to be silent and glare.I thought of everything they had just said

_I suppose It is true. But still I do not love Jocelyn. I just met Jocelyn._

_Perhaps you like her a little. She is smart, strong. I suppose if you stayed around long enough she might let you in._

_She did with Clint and Natasha, stay by her side she might accept you. _

_I studied the people around me, they were acting as though nothing had happened. Like my actions in Asgard and on earth never occurred. As though I had never hurt any of them. The avengers had accepted me as one of their own. In one way or another, Barton and Natasha never spoke or looked at me I understand why. Rogers see's the best in people and deeply believes in second chances._ _Bruce knows how it feels to not be completely in control of your actions. Tony was not completely accepting of me, if i were any of them I would have killed me when Thor brought me here. As for my brother he could not have been more forgiving. It was almost sickening, Jocelyn was okay with me, she thought of herself as a monster its not true she accepted me because she think herself below me._

_I don't know that for sure. I will have to ask her._

I stood up and left the room to find Jocelyn.

I found her in the training room. Shooting the wall, not a target the wall.

"Ummm, Jocelyn why are you shooting the wall?"

"I was shooting a target but then I was bored so I turned and shot the wall, it was fun. I made my own target. Like life.. Did those words just come out of my mouth?!" I nodded laughing.

"Jocelyn, why did you accept me. As do I dare say me a friend?" she smiled.

"Loki, you are my friend. Do not abuse that privilege because I only hit friends with 10% less force." I looked at her "Joce. The first question why accept me I have known you for 4 days."

She put the gun down on the floor a relief "Loki, I accepted you because of everything you have done everything that has happened. You feel regret and guilt, you feel responsible for what you have done. I have met people, lots of people who look at what they have done. Look at the lives and people they destroyed and they smile. The smile they laugh and they live. They continue to live with a mess of people behind them. They smile like the sadistic asswholes they are. When I see you I see everything some people should be. You feel regret and pain, unlike so many others. That is why Loki, I accepted you." she walked over to me and hugged me. Then whispered to me

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get of the of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust."

**I hope you like the Doctor Who quote and the Sherlock reference. I like those shows as well. How do you like the charater, sorry if any of them are OOC. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Super sorry for not updating, but my computer is fixed so expect faster updating. To be honest I have little to no idea what I plan to do with this story so some input would be great. I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-Jocelyn**

I woke up the next morning rubbing sleep from my eyes, last night after I spilled my guts to Loki and hugged him. I actually hugged him, he said goodnight. He left too quickly, I guess I freaked him out, I seem to be good at that. I stood up and stretched "JARVIS are the space people still here?"

"Agent Jocelyn, if you are referring to the Asgardians then yes they are still on premises I believe they are to leave in two days." I nodded walking into my bathroom glancing at my clock 6:07, great I got up super early again. I took my pyjamas off and stepped into the shower. After stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room

"AHHHH, LOKI WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?! DUDE I JUST GOT OUTTA THE SHOWER!" He backed away "Smart move E.T." I growled.

"You don't have to do this Jocelyn, I am not at war with you. I just want to talk, about what you said last night." "What's there to talk about you idiot? I spilled my guts to someone who is essentially a stranger, also I was a little freaked out from the shooting and also I was kinda drunk, so leave me alone you bastard." Loki couldn't help but noticed the accent she had when she talked, American definitely. Southern maybe.

"Jocelyn your accent where is that from?" I glared at him "Texan, you idjit. I have a house there. SHIELD doesn't know about it now only you do so keep your fancy ass mouth shut." There I go again telling my secrets to this guy.

"So you spend a lot of time there in Texas?" I nodded. "Ya it's one of the few places I ever called home. Now if you excuse me I will get dressed, you will leave and I will stop telling you things about me until I learn something about you so leave." Loki started leaving. I yelled at his retreating back "Don't mess with texas!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Loki**

I chuckled at her response, I made my way to the living room surprisingly everyone was awake, though I doubt Stark and Bruce ever went to sleep at all due to their recent science breakthrough. Odin, Frigga, Sif, Thor and warriors three all sat on the couches and chairs talking to the avengers. I sat down next to Natasha she pushed herself at least a foot away from me and towards Barton I sighed. Her actions weren't unexpected but I still didn't appreciate it. "Have any of you noticed Jocelyn's accent?" Tony looked at me

"You know Reindeer games I did notice that. Southern, Texan?"

Natasha nodded "Ya I can hear the texas twang when she speak. I am surprised no one mentioned it yet." Thor looked at us "Texas? What is this Texas?" Steve looked at Thor, I found that Steve liked explaining things to Thor because he knew more about earth then Thor it made him feel like he was in tune with the times.

"Thor Texas is a state like New York and like New York. It's one of the biggest states in the country." Thor nodded along with Sif and Warriors three. Then Bruce looked up from the newspaper "I don't understand how she could live in so many places lead so many different lives and somehow end up here. She has done a lot in her time she found time to stay in a place for an extended period of time. I mean long enough to develop an accent." I looked at him she really has done a lot she has survived everything life has thrown at her, not just physically mentally too. Maybe she had a few setbacks, mental breakdowns but she seemed to be recovering nicely. I heard the clicking of heels from behind me I turned around I nearly gasped. Nearly, Jocelyn looked amazing everyone else was dressed nicely but she looked particularly beautiful I wasn't sure what it was. She was wearing a strapless dark red dress, it went to just above her knees, her hair was parted to the right. Her shoes were black 4 inch heels, much like the ones Miss Potts wears on a daily basis.

"So, are we talking about me? Cause I think we are. Oh if you don't mind, I will take my Texas self and sit over there by myself like a good little crazy person." I couldn't help but smile. Jocelyn really did find some kind of amusement in her strange life. I walked over to her, she glared at me grabbing the cereal, "You look nice." I said. She sneered at me

"Go to hell." the Texas twang in her voice was obvious, it suited her too. Everyone was watching us I felt very nervous, my friends and other people were staring at us. I glared at Bruce. His stupid little speech, today is going to suck most definitely. She sat down next to Natasha and began eating her cereal. Director Fury came in

"security breach!" Tony yelled, Fury sighed "Agent Jocelyn, we have a hit on who shot you."

"Already Sparrow? I thought we couldn't find anything." "Agent Jocelyn, you are not a child and you are not Stark. No more pirate references!" he barked, she laughed.

"Okay Mad-eye, who took a shot at me?" Fury glared at me.

"We think some old followers of Magneto." "Ya okay. I am cool with that but what the hell do they want with me?" she said "Agent, don't you think that if I knew I would tell you?" she sighed "Whatever, I am gonna make bacon who wants some." Everyone raised their hands.

**3 hours later 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

**POV-Jocelyn**

"120,121,122,123,124,125,126" I mumbled under my breath, pull ups sucked. I heard someone walk in it was Steve I could smell him. "Jocelyn, 126. That's pretty good." I jumped down. "What Steve. Impressed?" I tilted my head." he surveyed me blushing, right I am wearing a sports bra and short shorts, whatever. He looked away from me, huh, shy maybe I will flirt with make him uncomfortable. I walked over to him put my hand on his chest, he stepped away "What Steve afraid of human contact?" I whispered practically in his ear.

"No, I just... ah have to go." "Awww, but why baby don't like fun?" I chuckled at his retreating back, I heard a wry laugh behind me "Loki, enjoying the show." I said never turning around.

"Jocelyn, that outburst. It wasn't just about Magneto was it." I sighed "Shut up bitch."

"Okay, Jocelyn you nearly killed that guy, and we don't even know who he is."

"John Allerdyce is a stupid son of a bitch." "Joce, he is in intensive care, he was just here to talk." I ran up to him pinning him to the wall "The last time I saw him he was about 16 and when he saw me there was little interest in just talking. Pyro tried to kill me along with the rest of the X-Men. I never got my revenge. Now he and I are even so if he wants to talk then we will talk." "Jocelyn, he may not be able to talk if he's dead."

"Well then he died stupidly. I mean I just punched a couple times, no claws either."

"Jocelyn, you punched him a couple dozen times." he said

"Ehhh, potato pot_a_to Loki." he chuckled "Jocelyn, I get that somehow in your twisted mind nearly killing that guy, getting revenge is important, but it really isn't."

"Loki, don't fucking talk to me about revenge. Okay, you are the poster boy for revenge and a twisted mind." "Jocelyn, poster boy really that expression? You really are an american aren't you?" "Shut up E.T." he laughed again a genuine laugh. I could honestly say that it suited him.

"Hey Loki, is the kid up?" "Jocelyn, kid? You are calling a grown man kid?"

"Loki to me almost everyone's a kid except for you asgardians and Fury. Okay even Steve."

Loki laughed "The kid should be up soon, you got him good. Broke some of his ribs, bad concussion and a cracked collarbone. You did a number on him." I nodded "I know, and since you know soooo much about me, I have to learn about you. You know that bar down the street?" He nodded "Meet me there at 9:00." he nodded "Then it's a date." he looked dumbfounded as I walked from the room.

**Okay so again sorry for never updating, ever. My computer was very broken. Any suggestions at where you want this story to go would be great. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I am going to start another story soon, pick an idea for my next one**

**A. A supernatural story Dean/OC (will be awesome! I am gonna write eventually no matter what you guys think)**

**B. A harry Potter story George/OC (also I will write eventually too)**

** X-Men story Logan/OC they will be teenagers (also will write eventually)**

**So pick one! I have epic ideas for all of them!**


	10. I am trusting you

**I think I ended the last chapter on a strange note with like a missing 3 hours and a missing fight. But that was kinda my point use your imagination until I explain it later. Also for me to continue this story I need like some kind of recognition that this is being read, so REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! I do not own Marvel.**

**POV-Loki**

_A date? I don't know what that is. I guess I will have to ask._

I left the training room back to where the others then I openly asked the question which was stupid "What does the midgardian term its a date mean?" Stark was the first to answer

"Well, it is when two people go out and typically make out afterwards." I raised my eyebrow at the others I knew Stark was kidding I had no intention of doing anything wit Jocelyn, I think. Barton looked at my puzzled expression "No Tony is not necessarily right. Sometimes it's just when two people go out and usually have the intention of being in a

romantic relationship with that person. Why did you like here it on TV or something?"

"No I went to speak with Jocelyn then she said we would go out for a drink then I nodded and then she said it was a date." Tony smirked

"Oh the girl did that, she has intention of... mmmph" Pepper had clasped her hand over Tony's mouth. What was he about to say, stupid humans never getting to the point.

"Intention of what Stark?" "You know what Loki nevermind she doesn't seem like the type who would sleep with someone on the first date." Clint and Natasha laughed, then Natasha looked at me "Loki I have known her longer than anyone here. And trust me she is the type." Tor spoke up "LOKI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Thor shut up." The Sif and Fandral jumped up chorusing "LOKI HAS A GIRLFRIEND, LOKI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" then the metallic voice of JARVIS sounded around the room.

"Excuse but it would seem that John Allerdyce is awake and searching for Agent Jocelyn." We sighed I asked "Where are they?" "It would seem sir that he is headed towards where Jocelyn is in the training room, also I would note that his blood seems to have a manmade healing factor much like that of Jocelyn's." Everyone groaned running towards the training room not expecting to see Jocelyn pinned to a wall by someone who is on fire.

"That is strange." I said I heard the man say

"Jocelyn you're a hard woman to find. But I found you first and I get my revenge. You killed so many of us, and now I can kill you, normally I wouldn't be allowed to but you wanted dead or alive." we tried running at them but John was clearly powerful he had created a dome around them of heat.

"So John you jack assas are quoting Bon Jovi now? I mean I'm a fan but you I wouldn't think so." you slapped her across the face "Shut up bitch, I am gonna kill you."

"Okay kid, you do that." I kicked him square in the chest, before he could get up I stabbed him in the back severing his spinal chord.

"Huh, Jocelyn stabbing people in the back what else is new?"

"Shut up you son of a bitch." she said, the wall of sorts disappeared, I ran over to Jocelyn.

"Are you alright?" "Ya reindeer games I'm fine, just a little hot. Now if you excuse I am gonna go someplace that's not here." she walked out of the room. We looked at her in shock mand at the dead man on the floor.

"JARVIS get Fury we need body disposal." "Yes Sir." my mother pulled me aside

"Loki are you sure you wish to go on a date with this woman? She seems dangerous."

"Well, so do I."

**later at 9 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**POV- No one**

Jocelyn sat at the bar drinking a beer. Loki walked in, Jocelyn waved him over

"Hey, what's up?" Loki couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. It was the same dress from earlier but in this shady bar it looked even better on her, she had curled her hair. Her green eyes sparkled. "You look nice." he said he thought to himself what an understatement it was. He was wearing a simple black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. He walked over and sat next to her ordering the same thing. "Hello Jocelyn, how are you?" she replied with

"Depends Baby, how are you?" laying her accent on thick.

"Ummm, alright then. How come your accent is so obvious to me now?" he asked she looked at him "Well right now I was faking, maybe it's cause you know it's there and strangely I talk to you more now than I did when we first met." "Alright that makes sense." then the song "Living on a prayer" came on. Jocelyn stood up and grabbed Loki's hand "Come on you are dancing with me." "Why? I did not think you danced." "Dude, Bon Jovi is my thing, we are dancing." Loki stood up she led him to the dance floor holding his hands, he spun her around then dipped her. She laughed, he pulled her back up and she started singing to along with the song

"OHHHH, I'M HALFWAY THERE! OHHHHH LIVING ON A PRAYER!" he laughed along with her he didn't know the song but Jocelyn loved it. The song ended with both of them smiling and laughing holding each others hands. They left the club, walking into the street.

"Hey Loki lets go to the park." he nodded following her outside. They started walking

"It's a nice night, there aren't many nights like this left." Jocelyn said walking into the park.

"Yes the warm weather will be ending soon." Loki replied looking at her.

"No Loki that's not what I mean." she stopped "What?"

"Loki, you're not stupid you knew something was going on before SHIELD assigned me to the avengers."

Loki thought back thinking of things that had never seemed to matter, Fury had seemed spaced, Hill was jumpy, he remember hearing something on the news about the president needing more security. When Clint and Natasha went on missions they had more injuries than normal.

"Yes Jocelyn I have noticed things."

"Ya Loki it's no mistake that Fury, sent me off all people he could have picked to be an avenger. I mean someone shot me, professionally. You have to tell that I war is coming, I took you out tonight to tell you this."

"You couldn't have told me this at the tower?" Loki asked

"No Loki, I am a lot smarter than anyone gives me credit for. I am just as good as Natasha we just have different personalities. I know things Loki, I know a lot about war. Someone in the avengers or SHIELD is a traitor, do you think Fury put me on the avengers cause of my great track record?" Loki looked baffled at what she was telling him.

"Well Jocelyn who do you think the traitor is? Me, I am the most likely choice am I not. I did try to kill you all at one point didn't I? I am the god of mischief and lies."

"Loki, it's obvious it's not you. What you want is your chance at redemption. Not to fuck things up. Listen Loki, things started like this in the last superhuman war we had. Regardless to what anyone might say Magneto almost won. I mean him winning would be like freeing Lucifer from hell. Thing of it that way, it would have been essentially the apocalypse for people who weren't sided with him. Pyro showing up now is no coincidence, I know that."

"Why do you think it's magneto? Isn't he cured? You said he was cured."

"The son of a bitch is freaking old and in no position to take over the world I'm pretty sure he's dead. I mean we all die at some point don't we? Well maybe not us. But he still has followers, people who worship him and I know for a fact that cure was crap."

"Jocelyn you said it worked on Mystique."

"It was temporary I know because it didn't work on me why should it work on her?"

"So Jocelyn you're saying that a member of SHIELD or avengers is a traitor, a war equal to the apocalypse is coming and there is little we can do to stop it."

"Ya Loki basically and Fury has gifted me with this information, not Clint and Natasha not even Hill. Loki I am trusting you with this information because I need you to help me. I need you to watch the avengers, keep track of there were about the times they go places. Don't trust JARVIS if it's Tony,Bruce, Natasha or Pepper they could have reprogrammed it. I will keep tabs on SHIELD agents which is easier or harder I don't know yet. But I need help I can't do this alone." Loki nodded

"Of course I will help." She wrapped her arms around Loki

"Thank you. Thank You so much, it's just like last time and gonna be so much worse."

**Well righting that was fun. So anyway people who read this I need like review or something if I am gonna continue. So if in the next two days I don't get reviews this story is on hiatus until there is some kind of response. Sorry.**


	11. Author Note MUST READ

**Okay so until I get some review this story is on hiatus. Sorry.**


	12. PLEASE READ

**I am going to camp for a month a leave in like a day so there won't be updates until around the end of August. Continue reviewing or whatever you do. Just wait it out. **

**I'M SORRY :(**


	13. Hiatus over Maybe

**Okay Hiatus over but since I have so many other stories right now and school's starting in 3 days. Updating might not be so fast. Don't own anything.**

Loki laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was well after midnight and he still couldn't sleep. When he came back to the tower he was assaulted with questions he couldn't answer because it wasn't a date. It was Jocelyn roping him into some SHIELD thing. Of course no one dared ask her anything because she would stab them. He heard a knock on his door probably his family coming with more questions he couldn't answer

"Go away." "Loki I'm coming in Clint's here too." It was Natasha and Clint the two of them walked into the dark room turning leaving the lights off, Loki could barely see but it seemed they had no trouble moving around.

"She told you didn't she? About a possible traitor at SHIELD?" Loki sat up

"She told not to say anything to anyone no matter who before we bid goodnight." Natasha sighed

"Loki we very well know there might be a traitor at SHIELD or in the government." Loki frowned. They didn't know that there could be one in the Avengers, did they?

"Well do you have any leads on who?" Clint scoffed "Our first guess was you but you're not really in SHIELD and know absolutely nothing about what we do." Loki glared maybe they couldn't see it though

"I know what you do. You kill people." Natasha and Clint leered over him "Whatever. Goodnight Loki." The two assassin's left the room, Loki lied back down more confused the he was. After about 30 more seconds he heard noises from the ceiling

"Barton if you're spying on us again I'm telling Stark." The ceiling tile opened and Jocelyn jumped into the room

"I knew they would try something like that." Loki sat up self-conscious due to the fact he was only in boxer shorts.

"Hello. Why were you in my ceiling?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes "I knew they would come be all assassiny and annoying so I thought I'd make sure they didn't kill you or something. Well we need a plan." Loki looked at her

"What kind of plan?" Jocelyn thought for a moment "Were partners now but undercover sorta. We need excuses to meet up. SO we keep up the whole dating thing and keep track of everyone I've already hacked into all the SHIELD security camera's like an hour ago. So I'll update you tomorrow. Night Loki." She ruffled hid hair and cautiously left the room making sure no one saw. Loki fell back again this time falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning was awkward everyone thought Loki and Jocelyn were going to ride off into the sunset with hearts and rainbows following them around instead the three assassins were having some kind of glare showdown and by 9 o'clock Jocelyn was attempting to get drunk off of tequila shots and with her healing capabilities it wasn't working and to make matters worse all the asguardiens had not left earlier in the morning as planned. Tony smirked at Loki

'So how was your date cause right now she's trying to get drunk but that might just be because of deep seated issues." Loki sneered at Stark

"Well that's why you drink. Isn't it?" Stark gave him one of his classic shit eating smiled and returned to his pancakes which Clint was scoffing at. Jocelyn looked up from her glass she was considering throwing at him

"Stark why don't you walk out of the room and go fuck yourself because I don't want to deal with you right now." Stark rolled his eyes staying put while Steve and Bruce watch the mutant down another drink before breaking the glass in her hand and getting a bowl of corn pops. Steve looked worried Bruce simply intrigued at her emotions. However strange and unpredictable they seemed. Happy on moment angry and volatile the next. Bruce found a common ground. Steve walked over and sat next to her

"What's going on?" she glared at him, most people loo into Steve's kind eyes and actually melt no matter who you are. Jocelyn simply pursed her lips glared and told him to go to hell. He nodded standing up and walking back over to Bruce who then as well tried to talk to her

"Are you alright?" she rolled her eyes throwing a corn pop at him standing up and stalking out of the room. Clint and Natasha continued their conversation in what they thought to be Japanese then grabbed their stuff and headed to the hellicarrier. Jocelyn guessed they wouldn't be back for days with the current mysterious state of the world. No on knew what was going on and the people on the case (her, Fury and now Loki) were so bewildered it wasn't even funny. Now Loki paid more attention to the news, disappearances and murder were cropping up more than usual and there was never evidence of a crime. Loki sighed leaving the room to find Jocelyn, he found in the library

"Are we supposed to pretend to actually like each other?" Jocelyn nodded

'We'll go out for lunch today. How about that and be all smiley and like ya ya I have a girlfriend! Yay I'll kill you, if you ask me more questions. Avoid Stark too. Meet me here at 12 and if you're late you will pay." Loki glared at her

"How about I pick where we go, since you picked last night and that place was weird." Jocelyn shrugged

"Whatever Loki, just make it convincing don't be angsty. Now go gush about me to your family."

"There not my-" she cut him off "I don't give a fuck. Go"

**That chapter sucked so much it's not even funny. Now please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you respond to this I will continue if not sucks to suck.**


End file.
